Darth Malgus
|nace = 3.701 ABYStar Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia |muere = 3.641 ABY, Estación espacial del Emperador, sobre Ilum |especie = Humano |genero =Masculino[[Deceived (tráiler cinemático)|Tráiler Deceived]] |altura = |pelo = |ojos =Amarillo |piel =Blanco pálido |ciber = Respirador |era =Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion =Imperio Sith |maestros =Darth Vindican |aprendices = }} Darth Malgus fue un Lord Sith del Imperio Sith que vivió alrededor del 3.653 ABY, durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica. Había nacido con el nombre de Veradun, en el mundo capital Sith de Dromund Kaas. Siendo aún joven, Veradun mató a un twi'lek siervo de su padre, revelando la oscuridad detrás de su sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Malgus era un guerrero feroz en el campo de batalla y constantemente pedía cambios a las políticas del Imperio Sith. A veces utilizó a mercenarios de especies alienígenas conocidas por ser engañosas, y eventualmente tomó a la twi'lek Eleena Daru como su amante, y la trató como su esposa. Después de ser promovido a Darth, Malgus dirigió un asalto sorpresa en el Mundo del Núcleo de Alderaan; aunque al principio tuvo éxito, Malgus y sus fuerzas fueron derrotadas en un contraataque de la República. Malgus lideró a las fuerzas Sith en la Invasión del Templo Jedi durante el Saqueo de Coruscant, un movimiento del Imperio Sith para hacer que la República y sus defensores Jedi cayeran a sus pies, así como asegurar el dominio Sith de la galaxia. Malgus, acompañado por un destacamento que viajó en un transbordador de la República capturado, logró eliminar a una gran cantidad de Jedi—incluyendo a Ven Zallow, que se convirtió en el homicidio más notable de Malgus—antes de que llegara la flota Sith. Para cuando terminó la confrontación, los Sith habían destruido el Templo Jedi, asesinado a la mitad de los miembros del Alto Consejo, y desprestigiado a la Orden Jedi frente a los ojos de la República. Después de la batalla, Malgus llevó a las fuerzas Sith a las Regiones Desconocidas, y aseguró los anteriormente territorios desconocidos como una región Imperial. Biografía El Lord Sith Darth Malgus nació con el nombre de Veradun en el mundo capital del Imperio Sith, Dromund Kaas. Aunque era un combatiente feroz, se destacó como una rareza entre los Sith de su época, y ocasionalmente empleó a mercenarios de diversas especies alienígenas que el Imperio consideraba como engañosas y desleales. Como resultado, Malgus aprendió varios idiomas. Entonces tomó a la twi'lek Eleena Daru como su amante, pero en lugar de tratarla como esclava, la trató como a una esposa. Los dos sirvieron juntos en varias campañas exitosas, incluyendo el Saqueo de Coruscant. Primeras campañas left|thumb|225px|Malgus durante la Batalla de Alderaan En el 3.681 ABY, el Imperio Sith, considerado por los habitantes de la galaxia destruido mil años atrás, emergió de su escondite y lanzó una serie de asaltos directos contra la República Galáctica, gobierno principal de esa época, en lo que sería conocido como la Gran Guerra.Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant Durante la guerra, y después de adquirir el título de "Darth", Malgus lideró las fuerzas Sith en un ataque sorpresa en el Mundo del Núcleo de Alderaan después de que la Armada de la República fue alejada de éste por una distracción bien preparada. El planeta cayó fácilmente en manos de las fuerzas Imperiales, pero los soldados republicanos del Escuadrón Havoc iniciaron un contraataque de guerrilla contra el vasto número superior de los Sith.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/hope-cinematic-trailer Descrption for the Hope trailer] Los invasores respondieron a la amenaza rápidamente; Malgus desvió el fuego con su espada de luz y mató a algunos de los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de la República. Entonces, Satele Shan que estuvo presente en Alderaan poco antes del sorpresivo asalto Imperial se unió a la refriega, liderando al resto de los soldados republicanos contra las fuerzas Sith. Se enfrentó a Malgus en un combate con espadas de luz, y luchó contra él en un bosque de Alderaan usando su entorno para ganar ventaja.[[Hope (tráiler cinemático)|Tráiler Hope]] thumb|225px|Darth Malgus lucha contra [[Satele Shan en alderaan]] Cuando Malgus rompió la espada de luz de doble hoja de la Jedi y avanzó para matarla con una estocada, ella usó sus manos para absorber la energía de su espada hasta casi romper la hoja de su espada, lo que lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Jace Malcolm ,un soldado de la república lo atacara. Malcolm detonó una granada que tenía en su mano, y la explosión lanzó a ambos oponentes en direcciones opuestas.Shan aprovechó el momento para empujar a Malgus con la Fuerza hacia una pared de roca, mantuvo la fuerza hasta que vio que Malgus no había sido derrotado aun y después soltó una carga de energía mucho mas concentrada que rompió las rocas que había encima de Malgus. Las restantes fuerzas de la República se impusieron y recuperaron Alderaan mientras su flota llegaba al sistema Malgus sobrevivió al encuentro, pero las heridas que recibió durante la batalla le obligaron a usar una máscara quirúrgica que cubría su nariz, boca y cuello. El ataque en Alderaan resultó ser el primero de varios ataques sorpresa que Malgus dirigió durante la guerra. Ataque en Coruscant En el 3.653 ABY, veintiocho años después del comienzo de la guerra, las fuerzas Sith contactaron a la República con su deseo de negociar un fin para el conflicto. Mientras los delegados de ambas facciones se reunían en Alderaan para formar un acuerdo de paz, los Sith avanzaron hacia Coruscant, la capital de la República. En la preparación para el ataque de la flota Sith, un grupo de los guerreros Sith más fuertes liderado por Darth Malgus fue enviado a destruir el campo defensivo del ordenador central localizado dentro del Templo Jedi.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/deceived-cinematic-trailer?sourceid=ea3719 Description for the Deceived trailer] thumb|left|Liderando el asalto al templo Malgus, acompañado de Eleena Daru, llegó al Templo Jedi antes de que la flota Sith empezara su asalto. Un escuadrón de guardias de seguridad del Templo se interpuso en su camino, pero Malgus no perdió tiempo en matarlos a todos antes de que pudieran lidiar con la amenaza. La cazarrecompensas Shae Vizla, observando el combate desde una cornisa en la entrada del Templo, tomó esto como su señal, y se infiltró en el edificio por medio de una puerta de mantenimiento en el momento en que sus colegas avanzaban por la entrada principal. Malgus y la twi'lek fueron confrontados por el Maestro Jedi Ven Zallow y un grupo de sus aliados, y mientras los adversarios permanecían quietos uno frente al otro, un transbordador republicano se estrelló en la entrada principal del Templo y se detuvo justo detrás del Sith. La puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salieron al menos veinticinco Sith, que procedieron a encender sus espadas de luz y unirse a la twi'lek y a la cazarrecompensas en la lucha contra los Jedi y sus fuerzas de seguridad. right|thumb|250px|Malgus combate Ven Zallow durante la invasión del Templo Jedi. En medio de la acción, Darth Malgus luchó contra sus adversarios, sujetó a un Jedi con la Fuerza y lo lanzó contra unos escombros, mientras lanzaba truenos de la Fuerza contra otro. Poco después se enfrentó a Zallow, quien desde el principio se había interpuesto en su camino. Forcejearon con sus espadas por un momento hasta que el Sith lo golpeó y lo lanzó lejos, y mientras el Jedi combatía brevemente a dos enemigos, Malgus lanzó su espada de luz hacia Zallow, que apenas logró evadirla mientras saltaba en el aire. Malgus aprovechó la oportunidad para empujarlo con la Fuerza hacia una pila de escombros, recuperar su arma y saltar con la Fuerza hacia el Jedi, pero clavó su espada de luz en el lugar del suelo en que Zallow había estado sólo una fracción de segundo antes—éste logró eludir rápidamente el ataque y ponerse de nuevo en pie. Entonces los dos se batieron en duelo y finalmente el Lord Sith apuñaló a su oponente en el abdomen con su espada de luz. Mientras Zallow moría, Malgus le dijo que los Jedi habían sido engañados—y que como ahora los Sith habían regresado, la República caería. Zallow se convirtió en el asesinato más conocido de Malgus. Entonces comenzó el Saqueo de Coruscant, y mientras las fuerzas Sith comandadas por Lord Darth Angral tomaban el control del Edificio del Senado Galáctico y mataban al Canciller Supremo,Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant la armada Sith inició el bombardeo del Templo Jedi, mientras las fuerzas terrestres Sith también avanzaban hacia el santuario de los Jedi. Mientras el Recinto Jedi se quemaba a su alrededor, Malgus se alejó de la matanza. Poco después, el Templo fue destruido. Después de la firma del Tratado de Coruscant, que declaraba el fin oficial de la guerra, Malgus se distanció de los juegos de poder que jugaban varios de los Sith aspirantes a un puesto en el Consejo Oscuro gobernante del Imperio. En vez de eso, Malgus llevó a sus fuerzas a las Regiones Desconocidas, expandiendo el control del Imperio a los territorios vastamente inexplorados. Un nuevo emperador A raíz de la presunta muerte del Emperador Sith en Dromund Kaas, Darth Arho invadió Ilum como represalia. Pero su esfuerzo fue frustrado por Darth Malgus que ayudó a la República a derrotarlo con el fin de echar a su rival a un lado, ayudando en el rescate de Comandante Supremo Rans. También se desempeñó como asesor militar en nombre del Consejo Oscuro, observando los intentos imperiales para asegurar cristales Adegan para crear una armada invencible sigilo. Abogó por la necesidad de alianzas extrañas y reformas en el Imperio, los ideales que fueron rechazadas por un tradicionalista firme Gran Moff Ilyan Regus. Pero una vez que Malgus tenía los cristales, pronunció un gran discurso anunciando un nuevo Imperio y se declaró el nuevo emperador, que sería libre de la lucha interna del Consejo Oscuro , templado por las alianzas de extranjeros y la tolerancia. En un mensaje al Imperio que desertó de , explicó que él utilizó el poder de la fundición para crear un ejército de droides , similar a Revan de , pero mucho más potente . Él envió a su aliado, Darth Serevin, en Ilum para cumplir con la invasión comenzó por Darth Arho. Pero Serevin fue derrotado y el equipo de ataque se aseguró una nave de mando de la cautela de la flota invasora y voló a las coordenadas de la estación espacial de sigilo oculto de Darth Malgus. Acorralado en su sala del trono, Malgus activa la secuencia de autodestrucción de la estación para destruir las flotas agredir antes duelos del equipo de ataque enviado para enfrentarse a él. Pero a pesar de que él era un luchador brutal y hábil, Malgus se debilitó mientras la batalla continuaba. Aprovechando esto, sus atacantes fueron capaces de utilizar granadas de pulso, poderes de la Fuerza y de otros medios para obligarlo sobre el borde de la plataforma y abajo del eje del reactor hasta su muerte. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|Malgus blandiendo dos sables láser. Darth Malgus era un guerrero feroz que ocasionalmente utilizaba a mercenarios alienígenas, que los Sith no contrataban porque no consideraban de fiar. Incluso tomó a una alienígena como su amante, y la trató no como una esclava sino como esposa. Debido a sus interacciones con varias especies, Malgus aprendió varios idiomas alienígenas. Era un individuo seguro de sí mismo, lo que demostró al entrar osadamente al Templo Jedi y confrontar al grupo de Jedi con sólo una twi'lek como respaldo. Cuando el transbordador capturado se estrelló contra la entrada principal del Templo y derrapó por todo el vestíbulo, Malgus mantuvo su posición mientras que los Jedi a su alrededor se preparaban para huir si era necesario. Durante su duelo con Zallow, utilizó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para enardecer su cuerpo para el combate. Malgus solía ser una voz opositora a los problemas de las políticas, y en varias ocasiones pidió reformas, lo que condujo a muchos Sith a despreciarlo. Sin embargo, Malgus carecía de ninguna base de poder y por tanto obedecía órdenes. Después del Tratado de Coruscant, se apartó de la política abrumadora de los Sith de alto rango que aspiraban a ocupar un lugar en el Consejo Oscuro, y prefirió liderar expediciones militares al territorio inexplorado de las Regiones Desconocidas. right|thumb|225px|Malgus se aparta del Templo Jedi incendiado. Poderes y habilidades Darth Malgus utilizó varios poderes de la Fuerza durante el ataque en el Templo Jedi, incluyendo el lanzamiento de sable, el empuje de la Fuerza, el salto, y los rayos de la Fuerza,ahorcan dolos con la fuerza. También era experto en el manejo de la espada de luz, y usó esta habilidad de combate en el Templo para obtener la ventaja en su duelo contra un Jedi y, finalmente, apuñalarlo. Entre bastidores Darth Malgus apareció primero en ''Deceived'' un avance cinemático del futuro videojuego Star Wars: The Old Republic. En el tráiler, Malgus—interpretado por Jamie Glover—sirve como narrador, aunque el personaje sí tiene una línea de diálogo en el momento en que mata a su oponente Jedi. Malgus recibió un nombre en una de sus entradas en el databank The Holonet del sitio web de The Old Republic, que muestra frases en Aurebesh que traducidas al español son "Amigo a Mandalore, "Yablari, Trandosha, Kalee" y "Primer Contacto".Son traducciones de las frases originales, que están transcritas al inglés. Malgus apareció también en el segundo tráiler, ''Hope''—que ocurre varios años antes de Deceived—y será presentado como un personaje importante en la novela Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived, que se publicó en el 22 de marzo de 2011. Apariciones *''Return'' *''Hope'' *''Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Lores Sith del Imperio resurgido